


Some Infinities Are Bigger Than Others

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Humor, Immortality, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Vampire Elena, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline helps Elena come to terms with the possibility of living forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Infinities Are Bigger Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100 drabbletag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) prompt 'forever'. Title from a quote in The Fault In Our Stars by John Green.

“So...” Caroline said to break the awkward silence. “Vampire, huh?”

“Yeah. Can’t a girl die around here in peace these days?” Elena asked, trying to laugh about it.

Caroline smiled sympathetically. “At least you’re alive.”

“One upside,” Elena said with a grimace. “Downside, I’m going to end up borderline alcoholic and I can never look Bambi in the face ever again.”

Caroline laughed even though she knew Elena wasn’t joking. She couldn’t help it. “It isn’t the only upside. You’re stronger, you’re faster, all your senses and emotions are heightened...”

“And that’s a good thing?” Elena asked. “You’re not exactly selling this to me, Care.”

“Fine,” Caroline said, accepting the challenge. “What about compulsion?”

“The water supply is flooded with vervain.” Elena shook her head. “Actually, I want that point. Negative: I can’t even take a shower in my own house now.”

“Positive: you get to shower with Stefan.” Caroline raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“Negative: if he has his way, I’ll end up showering with Damon,” Elena argued.

“Ok, you can have that one.” Caroline bit her lip, going for gold. “Sex is better.”

“Ok, _you_ can have _that one_ ,” Elena gave in with a laugh, making Caroline laugh too.

Caroline pulled her friend into a hug, the fact that she could have lost her really sinking in. “Positive: you’re going to live forever, with me.”

“That’s cheating,” Elena complained but she hugged her back just as tight. “When you put it like that, infinity might not sound so bad.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
